Broken Sanity
by Fandomshipps
Summary: La psique es algo tan delicado que cuando se rompe, el resultado siempre es caótico. . . . Ser un híbrido jamás fue tan lacerante como en aquellos instantes. Porqué nadie dijo que Steven, sonreía porque era feliz.


"Los monstruos son reales, los fantasmas son reales también, viven dentro de nosotros y a veces, ellos ganan."

\- Stephen King.

Podía sentirlo.

Un poder antiguo y puro que le corroía las venas con fuerza.

No es la primera vez que sucede, pero parecía que esta vez sería la peor.

A veces Steven, no era capaz de controlar la corriente de sus pensamientos y por más que se esfuerce aquella idea de dejarse caerse desliza bajo su voluntad, hundiéndose en su mente, acariciando los rincones más oscuros y profundos de su mente, y su alma.

Podía escucharlo.

Una voz que susurrante le prometía sangre y poder, todo lo que jamás podría imaginarse, todo eso sería suyo con solo dejar de ser el héroe de esa ingrata ciudad.

Podía verlo.

Una visión donde el mundo y parte del gran cosmos sería suyo, que todo lo que había más haya de cada pequeña estrella, planeta, nebulosa y universo. Era solamente suyo.

(Esos donde solo existe muerte y el deseo de destruirtodo y a todos.)

Pero intenta hacerle frente a esos pensamientos, niega con la cabeza y con el corazón las palabras que nunca sabe de donde provienen y que le susurran oscuridad, sangre y poder; bendiciones de un mundo que se negó a atravesar y que ahora le invitan a ser el mandatario de este, para que se deleite hasta más no poder. Prometiéndole que estará bien. Que todo sera mejor.

...De así quitar las cadenas y así tener la tan hermosa libertad, de ya no tener que ver y escuchar las miradas de duda y miedo en los ojos de todos en la ciudad, en los de sus amigos, en los de su padre.

(Al fin podría liberar a su otro yo, ese que él ha pretendido durante quince años que no existe

Pero que siempre estuvo en su sombra, alimentándosede sus miedos y pesadillas, susurrando con armoníasu verdadera identidadaloído.)

Steven siempre trata de detener esas ideas rebeldes que cada vez más se cruzan sin que pudiera evitarlo. Lo intenta, de verdad que pone todo su esfuerzo en eso mientras su papá y sus amigos le preguntan si todo está bien. Pero su sonrisa cada vez se rompe más y su ser se llena de tantas dudas, de distopías que suenan cada vez más tentadoras en su interior.

(¿Cómo no escuchar si todos tienen miedo de él, y las chicas parecían que ya no podían alejar sus temores?.)

Pero más que nada...

Estaba cansado.

Muycansado.

Cansado de pretender que nada de lo que sentía existía, que esa voz no le susurraba a cada momento de debilidad y ahora jamás sintió que necesitaba a las chicas tanto como en aquellos momentos, como cuando era un niño y ellas ahuyentaban esa horrenda voz para que asi pudiera ignorar que esta existía.

Pero ya no podía más.

Y tras meses de resistencia, finalmente incluso él es capaz de sentirlo. Mirando hacía la nada escucha ese Crackque nadie más escucha viniendo desde lo más profundo de él, ha medida que su alma se llena de aquellos rincones oscuros que tanto se esforzó en evitar. Puede sentir la sangre de la bestia que vive en él recorrer sus venas con alegría, asaltando su espíritu con una fuerza animal que no sabía que tenía; Y él sonríe, sin siquiera intentar evitarlo o defenderse del ataque. Sonríe con aquella mueca rota que nadie fue capaz de ver a tiempo.

Y con lentitud se levanta, se mira directo en el espejo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no vio a Rose Cuarzo, no vio a Pink Diamond, no vio a ninguna se vio a si mismo. A Steven.

Su gema brillaba con fuerza a tal punto que quemó su camisa ante el poder que emanaba de ella, como si fuera una blasfemia el estar cubierta al mismo tiempo que su gema brillaba el poder de un diamante corría por sus venas, una sensación fría te cala desde la punta del cabello hasta la uña del pie, tu corazón rebotando en tus orejas es lo único que escuchas como un lamento insensato de lo que estás perdiendo mientras que activas tu escudo.

Un brillo rosado esta cubriéndote, lamiendo tu ropa y tu piel en un ritual de bienvenida, de aceptación que jamás había hecho.

Invitándole a tomar lo que era suyo por derecho.

(No todos los días saltas al vacío.)

Es la primera vez que Steven disfruta de sentir su lado Diamante en su estado más puro. Unos colmillos se asoman por la boca del hijo de Pink Diamond, y en sus ojos ahora había una voluntad de acero que ni siquiera una fusión de diamantes podría romper.

La batalla por la Tierra había terminado, pero esto era algo que ningún Zafiro pudo haber previsto.

Y por primera vez Steven que la voz que le hablaba era nada más que él mismo.


End file.
